


winter kisses: reddie

by papiraygun



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papiraygun/pseuds/papiraygun
Summary: Richie Tozier is a Junior, new to Derry and only has one friend, Beverly Marsh, he's very quiet and more of a loner but he's known bev since childhood.Eddie Kasprak is a Junior in Derry and he's part of the Losers Club. He's gay and has had some bad past experiences with boys, and then he meets Richie.(Im shipping characters not real people)





	winter kisses: reddie

Hi, this fanfic is about mainly reddie but if you have any thoughts or complaints along the way please feel free to dm me on my twitter @stanspiders .

Richie Tozier. Richie had been pretty alone all his life, his parents, gone, and with no family he survived on his own. Then he met Beverly, she really saved his life in more ways than one. Beverly's family was kind enough to let him eat meals and have a place to crash if the nights got tough, of course they didn't know that he had dropped out of school in his old town to spend more time earning money for the shitty studio apartment he was renting. But Beverly's parents were moving, and she wanted richie to come with her. Richie wasnt so about that so he kept putting the question off.  
"One month Richie" Bev said, pulling Richie out of his thoughts. They were sitting on Beverly's bed.  
"Huh? What? Sorry I was-" Richie starts but Bev cuts him off.  
"Thinking?" Bev says knowingly. "You seem to be in your thoughts a lot lately, is everything okay?"  
"Are you worried about me now old bevvy? Have I gotten under your skin?" Richie says with a British accent.  
"Not funny Rich" She says laughing. "I'm serious, come with me please. Derry isn't that far, and my parents said that you could stay with us until you get on your feet. Ya know, go to Highschool."  
"But I'm already too smart for my age bev, you don't want me getting smarter that you"  
"Please, my parents just got home. Make up your mind and we can go tell them together" She says, standing up.  
"Alright." He says, Bev shoots him a confused look. "Alright I'll come. But don't get all wound up about it bev, I'm serious" He says as she starts laughing and runs into the hallway to head downstairs. He runs after her. He really doesn't know where he would be without bev, she saved his life.

(A Month Later)

"EDDIE! EDDIE GET DOWN HERE" Eddie hears his mother yelling from downstairs  
"Coming ma!" he shouts back.  
"Oh Eddie, come now you'll be late for school." Says his mother, Sonia, a big woman with a bigger temper.  
"I know ma," he says kissing her cheek. "I'll see you after school!" he yells as he runs off in fear of being late.  
Before Eddie meets Mike at the corner, he starts thinking.

Eddie Kaspbrak has lived in Derry his whole life, he has a group of friends called the Losers Club, and he doesn't know where he'd be without them. Eddie wore multiple layers with a big puffy jacket, even though it was just the beginning of winter, his mother couldn't risk him getting sick. He's a short boy, shorter than all of his class, but he try's not to let that bother him as much anymore. As he get's to the corner and waits for Mike, he notices a car in the driveway of the big old house on the corner where no one has lived in the 17 years Eddie has been alive. Just as he was going to investigate, Mike pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Hey ed" Mike says as he stands there in his black jacket and tight t-shirt. "What're you staring at?" He says in a curious tone. "Oh nothing" Eddie reply's. "I was just wondering, have you seen the people that live there?" Eddie thought he should ask Mike since he lived closer to the house and the corner. "Um, yea I saw a boy and girl there yesterday, maybe they're coming to school today" Mike said. "Yea maybe.." Eddie says but he get's an uneasy feeling that he can't place. Fear? Panic? Before he can get too far into his thoughts, Mike pulls him out with simple conversation. "So Bill and Stan wanna meet after school today by the oak tree" He states. "Oh yea I'll be there, just gotta tell my ma first" Eddie reply's.

They start walking when suddenly two kids burst out of the front door.

Richie:

"Richie get your ass down here" Screams bev from downstairs.

They were moved in now, still some unpacking but overall they were there.

"Gimme a second, rat!" He screams back.

(My necklace, fuck where did I put it)

(He found it and starts putting it on while running downstairs.)

Bev is waiting for him at the bottom. "And he awakes" She says with a grin. "Come on we'll be late for our first day!" She kisses her mom and runs outside. "Bye Mrs. M!" He yells as he runs after her with a grin.

They burst out of the door and he see's two boys at the corner. He first notices the boy on the right, his curly brown hair blowing in the wind, his big jacket covering his whole body, but Richie could still see his face, his red cheeks visible in the light from the sun, but his eyes, his eyes were honey brown and beautiful. God, did Richie have a crush?!

End chapter notes this is my first chapter so im sry if it's not the best. I'll try to update as much as I can! sry if there's any typos also my 'h' and 'a' key stops working sometimes so if anything looks like it supposed to have an 'h' or 'a', that's why hskfoeugfls


End file.
